C12
by ravenpaw8793
Summary: Faberry AU Quinn is a freak, a test tube baby, a super human. She's also the only one that can restore peace to a world overrun by the undead. Faberry, Klaine possible Kurtoksky, Brittana, Samcedes, Tike Multi Chapter. Character death. M for safety. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Hi :)**

**This is my first fanfic so I'm excited!  
Read and Review  
Lastly, I don't own Glee or any of it's characters**

**Prologue**

It was the same everywhere you turned, the stench of death and decaying bodies hung around every corner.

Apparently it hadn't always been like this, not that I would know anything about how the world used to be like. The only knowledge of the world that I have is the news channels and occasional cartoons that the other inmates and I would be allowed to watch. We weren't really exactly 'inmates' because to be an inmate wouldn't that mean you would have to be captured and we weren't. We were born there. We were born for one purpose. To protect the world from this apocalypse that the government apparently saw coming.

We started out as eight, first we were just given barcodes with a letter and a number below them stamped on our wrists, but we gave each other names, that is, when we were finally old enough to interact.

I was ten when I met the others and instantly we all knew we were alike. Not looks, but abilities.

B-12 had gotten so excited to see other people that see tripped and skinned her knee. She didn't even cry, like a normal nine year old would, she just jumped right back up and came to the circle that was forming in the recreational room. Her scraped knee had glowed orange and had completely healed, without even a scar left, by the time she got to the rest of us.

Once everyone was there that day, no one said anything at first; we were all too busy analyzing everyone else sitting in the circle. Until G-12, a blonde boy with a huge, goofy smile asked B-12 if she was ok. She had said she was fine. She wouldn't survive the night.

A month later, when we all met again, we had decided to give each other names. We gave a name to B-12 first, even though she wasn't there, Olive. The tall, dark-skinned boy with a mohawk was next. We had always wondered why they let him have a mohawk and when we asked him about it he would just shrug and say, "I asked for a cool hairstyle." We called him Puck; well he called himself Puck and then just told us to do the same. The redhead girl, know as F-12, requested the name Alex. The boy with big green freckled eyes and long black hair, formally H-12, we named Spencer. A-12 was next, the brunette liked to be first for everything because of her 'A Right' as she called it, and was already mad the she was fifth. We picked Sarah for her and then named her brother, G-12, Sam right after that. They were the only ones in the group that were siblings, biologically, we all knew we were bought from our birth parents, and we all pitied Sarah and Sam because their parents gave up two children. All that was left to name were E-12 and I. E-12 went first and the short red haired boy got the name Connor.

Then it was just me. It was a strange feeling standing there in front of six kids, some older, some younger, and some my age, that were going to give me a name. It felt like they were picking my fate, a name, some people say, is your destiny, and I was about to find out what mine was. I had been the shy one of the group so they picked a name like quiet, Quinn. I was no longer C-12. I had a name. I was a human being.

Well not entirely human, none of us were. When Olive tripped on her first day and healed the wound instantly was a sign she wasn't human. But it wasn't just something she could do, we can all do that.

The scientists had messed with our chromosomes when we were born, altering them to make us stronger, faster, more agile, and give us the ability to evolve. We had all reached the first step of chromosome evolution and been able to heal ourselves, most of us didn't live past that step.

Olive was the first to die, we didn't find out until later, when Connor had died, that it was because their bodies couldn't handle the changes brought about by their DNA alterations. Their bodies had shriveled up like prunes and all the moisture was drained out until nothing was left, it was their bodies rejecting the ability. The scientists didn't know how any of our bodies would react to the changes, they didn't even know what abilities we would get with each stage of evolution, and they didn't know that Alex and Spencer would commit mutual suicide because they didn't want to end up like Olive and Connor.

I was the first to react to the next evolution; I could now heal other people just by touching them. My hand would glow golden, I would touch their wound and they would heal. Sam was next, then Sarah, and then Puck. Sarah's body didn't react well to this new ability, and before the end of the week, she would be dead. Her brother was devastated and Puck and I thought he would never recover.

That was two years ago.

Three weeks ago was when everything changed.

We had seen on the news all about the dead coming back and devouring the living, but we knew it wouldn't affect us; we were safe inside our facility. But something was off that day. We could feel it in the air.

It all happened so fast, the three of us had been in our rooms when the sirens went off and our doors automatically opened. I ran out into the hall where I saw the first undead I would ever see. It staggered as it walked, limping purposefully toward a female nurse and sinking its teeth into her arm. She cried out in pain and she fell to the ground, taking the rotting man with her. I turned on my heels and ran.

I ran past the vacant rooms of Sam and Puck and out into the field where we would gather. I knew that the electricity on the fence would be turned off because the alarm had been pulled so I quickly hopped over the twelve-foot fence with ease. I turned around and faced the chaos of the facility I had lived in my whole life and smiled because even though I knew people were dying in there and I had no idea where Puck and Same were, I was free.

I took one last look at the white building with a black twelve on the side and I turned and ran into the forest, my white nightgown blowing in the wind.

**The first chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow.  
Reviews are appreciated and loved!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

That had been three weeks ago and in those three weeks I had never stopped running. I doubt I would ever stop running.

After escaping the facility and fleeing into the forest I had found a small town and just outside of Toronto. I had managed to find a small weapons store inside a large sports store. But since all the guns had been taken, I had to settle with a crossbow and two machetes. I thanked my genetically enhanced genes that I was a natural at using everything.

I had long ago ditched the nightgown for black combat boots, green cargo pants, and a gray wife beater. The look was complete with aviators and a beanie with the crossbow strapped to my back and the machetes strapped to my legs. I had taken a knife and chopped off my long blonde hair to just below my ears, because it had kept getting in the way when I run and fight.

I also discovered that I was immune to the curse of the undead. I had gotten distracted and had been bitten, once, even though it had taken longer to heal than a normal wound, it still glowed gold and healed, after I had to will it to heal which I don't normally have to do with my injuries, just others. But after it was done, there had been black liquid in its place, black liquid shockingly similar to the liquid the undead would bleed when injured or killed again.

I had finally made it out of Canada and into America somehow with my internal sense of direction. I had no idea where my body and mind were taking me but I just let them do the guiding.

Somehow my body took me here: Lima, Ohio. Where the sign told me to "Please Enjoy Your Day." _Don't count on it._

I turned past the sign and I was officially in Lima, which could be considered a ghost town, there was no one, dead or alive, anywhere, as far as I could tell. As I walked through the streets I started questioning how I had even ended up here in this random small town, until I saw a supermarket and started thanking all the gods I had ever heard of.

I hadn't eaten in nearly forty-eight hours and I was starving to say the least. I knew not to get my hopes up, that most of it was probably gone. Gone with the people when they had left this town or gone because the undead had destroyed it. I pried open the not-so-automatic automatic glass doors that probably hadn't properly worked since all the major power companies shut down last week. I opened the doors just enough for me to force my way in and then they snapped shut behind me.

My eyes adjusted to the ding lighting, the only actual light coming in from the windows. My nose wrinkled at the stench of decaying food and death. I instantly knew that something was wrong and that I needed to get out of there now, but my hunger got the better of my mind so I picked a random aisle and walked down it. I had picked the aisle that had possibly used to be a drinks aisle but was now just a collection of nothing. Ripped open chip bags, knocked down shelves, spilled bottles, knocked over display carts, and everything seemed to be trampled on. I quickly scanned the slanted shelves, my boots crunching over the bags of destroyed food. I sighed when I realized there was nothing here I could actually eat and that the other aisles were probably exactly the same, this place had fallen victim to scared people and the impatiently hungry undead.

I heard a crash and spun around, nearly losing my balance in my weakened from hunger state. I stared at the four undead, who were probably more than a little hungry from being trapped in this store for who knows how long. They had just knocked over a cart, and were blocking the only way out, the not-so-automatic automatic doors. I unhooked my crossbow from the strap on my back and pulled out two bolts, loading one of them in as the undead started to notice me one by one. The one closest to me took a step forward and I quickly responded by firing the bolt between his eyes. His body hit the floor and now all the attention from the other three was on me.

I started walking toward them, I knew that was the only way out and I didn't know how many there were in this building. I quickly knocked the next bolt and without hesitating, sent it through the forehead of the undead that had been next to approach me, she fell to the ground, dead for the second time.

I was close enough to the other two that I returned the crossbow to my back and drew out my machetes. I quickly ducked as the taller of the two lunged at me and swung back up, decapitating him swiftly. I spun around, faced the other one, and smiled because this had been easy. I quickly stepped toward him and, before he could do anything, I lifted both machetes, crossed them in an X at his throat and a second later, his lifeless body fell to the ground.

I sighed in relief, trying to calm my heartbeat and the adrenaline that was pumping through my body. It was a lost cause because a second later undead started wandering from each aisle of the supermarket. Our little fight must've made some noise and attracted a lot of unwanted attention. I tried to start counting but quickly lost count. I knew that when I couldn't tell how many there were that I couldn't fight and had to flee. I spun around and set to work on prying the door open again.

My hands were slipping and I couldn't seem to get the doors open this time so I raised the hilt of one of my machetes and was just about to bash in the glass when I felt pain rip through my stomach. I looked down and watched as a female undead sunk her teeth into my abdomen. I wouldn't let myself scream as I kneed her in the chest and quickly sliced off her head.

I looked up and noticed the first line of the undead was mere feet from me so I turned and jumped right through the glass doors. I landed on my side and rolled over as glass rained over me. I keep my body bent down until I knew it was over and then I hopped up and glanced over my shoulder at the momentarily stunned undead.

A wave of pain rushed over my body as I remembered my injury. "Damn it," I cursed. I had gotten cocky and with cockiness came stupidity and carelessness. I put a hand to the wound on my stomach. I knew the momentary silence wound vanish and the undead would come through the giant hole in the door any minute. I had to get away from there, there were too many undead and I didn't know if I could handle more then one bite at a time so I turned and ran.

Running had easily become part of my life and daily routine because even though they had made me run everyday at the facility, I had never run for my life before, but now, that's all I seem to run for. Back at the facility I just ran and trained every single day of my life. It was obstacle course after obstacle course. Run, jump, swim, fight, climb, and fight again. Then after that it was tests, not paper tests or running tests, but needle tests, medical tests. I was poked and prodded until my skin would bruise and then heal, bruise and then heal. It was a sickening cycle that I was glad to be away from, even if because of all that I had survived this long on my own.

I ran until I was sure that there was no way the undead could've possibly followed me. I continued with walking for a few more moments until I was outside of a school. I stared up at the brickwork of the building and at the black and red trim around in until I looked back at the double front doors. I walked up to the doors, with something that used to read William McKinley High School above them, and tried the handle, which unsurprisingly was unlocked. I pushed the door open and staggered inside, the bite wound finally getting to me, which meant it would heal soon.

As I stumbled through the halls of the school trying to get somewhere, I didn't know where, I seem to crash into every locker in this place because of the bite. Undead bites always made me a bit disoriented and clumsy. I slammed a little too hard against a locker and winced, hot pain ripping through my body. And that's when I heard it, the breaths of someone trying a little too hard to breathe quietly, the timid soft footfalls of someone trying to walk silently. The sounds were moving toward me and I knew it couldn't be the undead because they didn't even try to sneak up on anyone. I stopped moving, resting my shoulder on a locker as I waited for the person to get closer.

When the person was so close I could almost feel their breath of my neck, my body went into action. I spun around, grabbed the person's wrists, twisted them together and flipped them onto their back on the floor. She gasped out in pain as I landed on top of her, my hands holding her wrists down above her head, with her shotgun, that she still managed to keep in her hand. _Impressive._

"Who the fuck are you?" The girl spat as I held her wrists in place.

"Next time you should be a little quieter when you try to sneak up on someone," I smirked as I released her arms and jumped up.

The Latina slowly rose off the ground and eyed me skeptically, "Well you seem to be alive."

"No duh," I interrupted with an eye roll.

"At least right now," she continued and raised her shotgun and jabbed me in the stomach. I winced in pain, remembering my earlier injury, and jumped back.

"The hell was that for?" I spat at her.

"You're gonna be one of them soon. Might as well kill you now before you turn and kill me or someone else in the gang." _Gang? _"It doesn't matter," she cocked her gun and put the tip at my nose.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Let's all just try to keep our heads, ok?" I rose up my hands in surrender. She gave me that look again as she slowly lowered her gun but then she seemed to remember something and rose it up once again.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shot you right now?"

"Because I'm not going to change ok?"

"What? Are you insane?" She shouted, "You obviously don't know anything about how things work now."

"And you obviously don't know anything about me. Back up!" There was something in my tone that made her waiver and I took that moment of weakness to jab forward with my hand and dislocate her left shoulder. She cried out and dropped the gun but I managed to catch it before it hit the ground and possibly send a bullet astray. I looked back to her, she was cradling her left arm and looking at me in shock but it quickly turned to anger.

"I didn't want to have to do this but I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your skinny white ass!" She reached up into her ponytail and pulled out a small razor and raised it as if to face me in a duel, which caused me to bust out laughing.

"Would you just calm down so I can explain?"

She made no move to relax her stance so I slowly bent down and gently rested the shotgun on the ground then stood back up.

"Listen. Ok? I didn't want to have to show you this but hold on." I raised my tank top to the underside of my bra to show her my stomach and the bite wound. She looked at me like I was crazy and then down to my stomach.

"Um what's supposed to be happening?"

"Just wait," I looked down and saw the bite wound that had started to swell and willed it to heal. Within seconds, just when the dark haired girl had started to get antsy, it started glowing golden. She gasped and backed away. Warmed flooded through my body from the spot on my stomach and soon the glow was replaced with the black liquid. I wiped it off with my hands, replaced the tank top over my now unharmed stomach, and glanced up at the brunette. She was just staring at me, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Uh. What... What was that?" She managed to gasp out.

"Look I'll explain it all later. Let me see your shoulder." I stepped forward, my hands rising to her shoulder, but she quickly stepped back and raised the razor inches from my face.

"You just saw me heal from an undead bite, do you really think I won't be able to heal from a razor cut?" I rolled my eyes. _Wow this chick is really hardheaded._ She stared at me with her calculating look and slowly lowered her arm. _Good._ I stepped forward again, reaching for her shoulder, but again she quickly stepped back.

"Trust me," I practically growled from my impatience.

"I don't trust you, I don't even know you and you just fucking healed yourself and I have no fucking idea what's going on!" She shouted while failing her arms and nearly slicing through my cheek.

"Calm down. Ok? Let's just start over. Hi. I'm Quinn and you are?" I stuck out my hand in greeting. She hesitantly grabbed my hand and shook it saying, "Um hi. I'm Santana."

"Nice to meet you Santana," I smiled.

"Uh. Nice to meet you too." Her hand fell to her side and I raised my hands to hover right above her shoulder and then glanced at her eyes, silently asking for permission. She nodded and I gently rested my hands on her shoulder. My hands started glowing as I willed her shoulder to heal. Soon we heard a pop, she winced and it was over.

I removed my hands and she rolled her shoulder a few times and then flexed her arm. Santana looked up at my in amazement and then mumbled something that sounded like a 'Thanks'. I opened my mouth to reply when we heard footsteps around the corner. I spun around and unsheathed both machetes strapped to my hips as Santana reached down and picked up her shotgun. We raised both our weapons and tensed, side-by-side as we waited for whoever, or whatever, it was to turn the corner.

The steps got closer until the figure rounded the corner of the school hallway. A tall, unarmed blonde girl, who was the owner of the footsteps, stopped when she saw our weapons. Santana relaxed next to me and lowered her gun with a sigh. The blonde looked at me questioningly and then turned to Santana and a smile stretched across her face.

"Sany! I've been looking everywhere for you! Mike called a meeting and everyone is supposed to be there. Oh. Who's this?"

"Hey Britt Britt." The Latina ran forward and embraced the blonde giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before answering her question. "That's.. Uh.. Quinn. She's a survivor that found her way here."

"So she's gonna stay with us? Are we gonna have another roommate?"

"Well I don't know about that Bri-"

"Of course I'll stay with you," I interrupted with a smile. The blonde squealed in excitement and then skipped over and hugged me tightly. It would be interesting to be with other people again.

"Uh Britt? It's Britt, right? Air please?" I managed to gasp out as she squeezed my ribs.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She pulled away and smiled. "Yeah. Well Britt is my nickname. My name is Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Brittney Spears." Her smiled drop to be replaced by a look of determination. Come on, we have a meeting to go to."

I sheathed my machetes and Brittany grabbed my hand and then Santana's, who had strapped her gun back against her back, and dragged us down the hall.

She finally stopped running in front of double doors with "April Rhodes Civic Pavilion" engraved above them. Santana stepped forward and knocked four times then stopped and knocked two more times. The doors opened enough for us to slip past. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and disappeared inside. I took a deep breath and followed them in, the doors clicking shut behind me.

I found myself in what I assume used to be an auditorium. The seats had been ripped out of the floor and shoved against the wall with the cushions removed from them to be set up as makeshift beds along the slanted floor.

Santana and Brittany had moved up to sit on the floor of the stage at the front of the auditorium where a group had already gathered. They all started whispering amongst themselves until a tall Asian boy called for order and they quieted back down.

"Ok so before we begin does anyone… Yes Brittany?" The blonde, who had been waving her hand in the air like a maniac, squealed.

"We made a new friend today. Didn't we San?" She glanced over at the Latina who replied, "Well, not exactly a friend, but-"

"Who?" An Asian girl, who had been sitting next to the Asian boy asked.

I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me. It was intimidating, to say the least, everyone up on stage looking down at me, so I started to nervously shift from foot to foot as I waited for someone to say something. Suddenly everyone started talking at once saying everything from "Who is she?" to "She's kinda cute." to "Is she a spy?"

"Quiet guys!" the Asian boy shouted then turned to the newcomer, "What's your name?"

When everyone had indeed quieted down I spoke, "Quinn."

A tall boy with a dopey grin smiled over at me, "Well if you are staying, Quinn, you can always sleep in my bed there's plent- OW! Kurt!" he glared at the boy that had just slapped his arm, Kurt who replied, "Stop being perverted and I won't have to hit you!"

Kurt turned to me, "Sorry sweetie, he's just stupid." "Hey!" "Anyways, that's Finn, I'm Kurt, this is my boyfriend, Blaine," he gestured to the boy with excessive hair gel next to him who nodded at me, "That's Dave next to Blaine. The boy that seems to be in charge is Mike and the girl sitting next to him is Tina, his girlfriend." The short Asian girl waved at me, "Sitting next to her is Mercedes. You apparently already know Brittany and Satan." "Watch it!" Santana interjected. "And the short girl over there with the loud mouth is Rachel," Kurt finished but Rachel quickly protested, "I don't have a loud mouth!"

"Now she knows all our names so she has to stay," Brittany clapped in excitement.

"Whoa hold up," Mike said carefully, "There are already a lot of us and the bigger the group the more the undead are attracted to them and besides we don't even know if she wants to stay."

"Exactly."

"We don't even know her."

"She could be a spy or a serial killer."

"I wouldn't mind staying," I quickly spoke up before everyone's talking would get too loud, "It would be interesting to be in a group again."

"Where are you from?" the Asian girl, Tina, questioned.

"Toronto," I said the first place to pop into my head besides Lima. And then everyone started talking at once again.

"Canada?"

"That's awesome!"

"Did you bring some bacon?"

"Like she has bacon dipshit."

"Say 'about'."

"Guys!" Mike silenced them, "This is why we never get anything done!"

Kurt, ignoring him, turned to me again and asked, "How long have you been alone?"

"About three weeks."

"Whoa, dude," Finn said, "How'd you survive so long alone?"

I shrugged, "I guess I just picked up skills from my previous group."

"What happened to them?"

I started to open my mouth to reply with a lie but as if sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding me with answering the question, the short brunette, Rachel, decided to pop in the conversation, "She could be a valuable addition to the gang and we shouldn't leave people alone with how everything is now."

Mike seemed to mull it over in his head before coming to a decision, "Ok let's take a vote. All in favor of her leaving right now?" Dave, Mercedes, and Santana put up their hands. "All in favor of her staying, helping us, and learning more about her?" Everyone else's hands went up, Brittany even put up two hands and scolded Santana for voting against me. My eyes, however, were on Rachel, and her eyes were on me. We were in our own little world, lost to the others for a few moments where she tried to figure me out and I just got lost in her deep, chocolate brown orbs.

"Ok then, it's decided, Quinn stays!" There was some cheering, led mostly by Brittany, who had run off the stage and hugged me, while Santana tried to smite me with her eyes. I looked up at Rachel over Brittany's shoulder to see her clapping and giving me a soft smile that I happily returned. "Meeting over!"

Everyone slowly made their way off the stage and over to their own little makeshift beds, Brittany leaving me to follow a grumbling Santana.

"Hi."

The short brunette from earlier smiled as she greeted me. It was that sweet soft smile from before that I could get used to seeing on a daily basis since I was staying.

"Um. Hi." _Did I just say um? Am I nervous? I'm never nervous!_ "Thanks for, you know, standing up for me back there and all, it means a lot especially since you don't even know me." _Wow could I sound more like an idiot?_

"Oh it was no problem. They had no right to ignore your pleas and completely try to outcast you like that. No one deserves to be cast out, especially in a times like these when we need to stick together against the rising numbers of the undead." I just smiled at the short girl's ramble.

"I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, but you can call me Rachel," she stuck out her hand.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Quinn." I grasped her hand in mine and shook it. Our hands dropped and I missed the contact instantly for some reason but I shook my head and the feeling was gone. She opened her mouth to say something again but was interrupted when the excessively tall boy, _I think Finn was his name,_ stood up and addressed Mike, "So that was an interesting meeting but we never actually talked about tomorrow."

"Oh right, tomorrow, we start cleaning up this place, doubling patrols, and packing for New York City," Mike said with a smile while everyone cheered.

"What's in New York City?" I whispered to Rachel.

"A safe haven, it's been declared undead free," she replied back, a gleam in her eyes.

Mike continued, "Everything in our preparations for New York should go smoothly, as long as those undead freaks stay in that supermarket we trapped them in."

"Oops."

**First official chapter! Thanks for all the feedback from the Prologue, hoped you guys like this one.**

**A lot of stuff happened, what do you guys think? Press that review button :)**

**I'll update from now on with a new chapter every week so thanks for reading and see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 2: Oops

**Hello again.**

**I absolutely adore all of you and your feedback from the last chapter. Please keep reviewing and following and send me chocolate, you know, if you want. Virtual chocolate is good I hear. **

**A question was asked about Quinn's age, she's seventeen because where I say 'That was two years ago.' was when Sarah died, when they were fifteen not ten. They all evolved and died over a span of a couple years, not just when they were all ten.**

**So there you go, here's the next chapter and like always: I unfortunately don't own Glee… and all mistakes are mine :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Oops**

"Oops? What do you mean oops?"

"Well it's a funny story, you guys are gonna laugh, trust me. The thing is... When I came into town, I was hungry and the shop was there so I kinda might've gone in and I might've sorta left the door open on my way out." An uncomfortable silence followed my confession.

"Can we take another vote?" Mercedes broke the silence and seemed to snap everyone out of the trance they had been in.

"How did you manage to leave the door open on the way out? It's a broken automatic door!"

"Well let's just say I left a gaping hole in said door," I mumbled.

"You are impossible! You literally just got into town and you managed to endanger all of our lives," Santana shouted, glaring at me. Everyone who wasn't glaring at me was either pacing, like Mike, or hyperventilating, like Mercedes and Tina.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad!" I tried to encourage. I turned to Rachel for help but she just looked pale and shocked.

"Do you know how long it took for us to actually round up all the undead in town?" The Latina growled.

"Um well no but-"

"A long ass time!" Santana shouted.

"Look all doesn't have to be completely lost right?" I tried to bring up hope.

"How can you possibly fix this?" Blaine nearly shouted at me.

"Just leave tonight and-"

"Leave tonight? That's your brilliant idea! We aren't supposed to leave yet!" Karofsky interrupted.

"Tell me why I voted for the strange psycho girl to stay?" Kurt asked anyone that would listen around him.

"Guys, come on just let her finish," Rachel pleaded and then nudged me to continue.

"Ok well, do you guys have any cars or motor vehicles or anything?" I started. "Yeah. There are some buses and cars in the back parking lot." Finn offered, "We were gonna use one of the buses to get out of here eventually. We loaded that one up with gasoline and put extra containers in the back seats of it."

"Do you guys have anymore gasoline besides that?" I asked.

"There's some left in shop classroom," Mercedes spoke up.

"Good," I continued, "Then I have a plan."

"Ok please inform us of your great plan," Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and let her speak," Rachel stood up for me. I smiled at her, which she returned and I continued, "How'd you get the undead all there in the first place? Loud noises. Bait. Lights. And strong smells. Right?" They all shrugged and nodded. "Well that's exactly what we'll do. The car will be the bait and it has it's own lights and the pollution and burning gas smell all might not be enough so we just crank up the stereo and drive it down the road. In the opposite direction from New York of course and then we all get onto the bus and drive to New York," I finished with a huff.

"Well your plan has one fatal flaw. Who's going to be driving the car in this suicide mission?" Mike questioned.

"It just won't have a driver," I smirked.

"Cars kinda need a driver to, I don't know, go!" Mercedes pointed out.

"Not necessarily," I said with a smile.

"Ok. New girl is creeping me out and not making any sense," Santana said with an eye roll.

"Even I'm lost," Brittany pointed out and Santana rubbed her arm.

"We are in a school right? Where learning probably took place and with learning comes textbooks that can be used as weights to weigh down the pedals-" "What about th-"

"And this school probably has a janitors closet stocked with brooms that have wooden handles that can be broken off and duct taped to the steering wheel and dash to keep it in place."

"Well that keeps it going straight but what if the road isn't straight for forever?" Mike asked.

"It doesn't matter. It just needs to go away from us and take those nasty undead with it and the stereos will still be playing so they will still be drawn to the noise of the vehicle," Rachel caught on pretty quick.

"This plan could actually work. But it also means we'd have to do it today, like now, so they don't get too close to us," Mike realized.

"Well then let's do this people!" Rachel cheered. Everyone's spirits seemed to be lifted after that.

"New girl and I will go check the janitors closets for brooms and shit," Santana spoke up before Mike could get a word in, "The rest of you do whatever." I didn't hear anyone else say anything before the Latina grabbed my arm and hulled me out of the auditorium.

"Come on blondie," she mumbled as she pulled me down the hall to what I hope would be a janitor's closet. We soon reached a grey door that she quickly tore open. She shoved me inside, slipped in after me and locked the door.

"What is your problem?" I spun around in the almost pitch black closet.

"You! I honestly didn't think they would let you in the gang and then they do," she paused and continued with a wicked smile, "But they won't for long, not when they find out what a freak you really are!" Santana finally turned her flashlight on and pointed it at me, momentarily blinding me.

_No._ "Please don't. Ok?" I pleaded, "They don't need to hear anything that will freak them out more than the undead, right? And besides, you saw what I can do; I can help you guys, heal you. Just don't freak them out by telling them. Yet. Please. Let me do it, when I feel they can take it." She seemed to mull it over in her head for a minute before I added, "I'll help keep Brittany safe."

She sighed, "Fine. I won't tell the rest of the gang what you are." I smiled and did a happy dance in my head. "But what the hell are you anyway?"

My smile fell as I looked down at my wrist, "I don't even know sometimes." I pulled the checked wristband off my wrist and raised it up. She pointed the flashlight at it and saw the barcode and C12. The Latina looked at it skeptically for a moment before saying, "Ok, pointless tattoo. What does it mean?"

"It means I'm a freak."

"Huh?"

"I don't know when I got it, I've always had it. They even called me C12." "They? Who's 'they'?"

"The scientists. The guards. The others."

"Ok you are making no sense right now."

"Sorry," I sighed and lowered my arm, "I'll start from the beginning. I wasn't born like you were. I was made in a lab, taken out of my mother, whoever she is, and altered. I assumed when I was born they put that on my wrist but I don't know that for sure. Whatever they did to me, the alterations they made to me, and seven others, changed us forever. Made us into better fighters, made us be able to heal ourselves, and eventually, change to heal others."

"Wait, so if you were born and raised in a lab somewhere-"

"Facility 12, its what the twelve is for," I quickly put in.

"And the C?"

I shrugged, "Because I was the third oldest I guess."

"Ok. So if you were born and raised in a lab, how do you seem so normal?" "Like how do I know how to live and react to normal people?" the Latina nodded, "TV. Movies. Books. Magazines. They taught us to be normal to, I guess, be able to live normal lives one day."

"Oh right because your life right now is 'normal', she rolled her eyes using air quotes.

"I don't know, I guess they didn't expect this or something because the undead found Facility 12 and I escaped," I shrugged.

"What about the others?" _She seemed to be taking all this strangely well._

"There were only two others alive when I escaped and I don't know if they are still alive," I hung my head_. I miss my friends, Puck and Sam, and of course Sarah but she died when I was fifteen but Puck and Sam could've survived like I had I just wish I knew._ Santana must've sensed we had reached a sore topic so she held back whatever she had to say next and thought better of it, instead saying, "Ok fine. Even though I'm freaking out on the inside from all this new information, your little freaky secret is safe with me, at least until someone needs major healing."

I smile up at her, "Would this be an appropriate time to hug you?"

"No. It's never an appropriate time to touch me, let alone hug me," she backed up all the way to the door and I smirked at her and opened my arms wide, "Come on, give your friend Quinny a great big hug!"

"Who are you and who said we're friends?" She shrieked as I rushed forward to wrap my arms around her. She tried to sidestep me but seeing as I am much faster than her and I quickly spun around and wrapped my arms around her sides and squeezed. She struggled for a minute trying to push me off of her and then gave up with a sigh and just stood there. I let her go and picked up the flashlight she had dropped in her hast to get away from me, "Ok now let's get what we came here for."

"You are so going to get it later," she threatened and I just laughed, "Oh you're SO scary."

"Oh I am, don't make me unleash Snix on you!"

"And you call me the freak."

After our successful trip to the janitor's closet, we met the rest of the gang outside, our arms full of broken broomsticks and duct tape. Brittany and Finn each held three textbooks in their arms, which seemed a bit excessive to me. Tina had dug out her Linkin Park CDs to put into the stereo of the car, the stereo that had been in the choir room, the pink stereo that Brittany had, and the blue one that Mike had. Everyone was gathered around the grey SUV that someone had left at the school and Mercedes and Kurt were currently pouring a container of gasoline into the fuel tank while Mike juggled the keys, that had be left inside the car, between his hands. And left on the sidewalk appeared to be all the supplies from inside the auditorium.

"Nice of you guys to finally show up," Mike said with a sarcastic smile.

"You're very welcome," Santana answered back just as sarcastically.

I looked around and noticed a lack of a gorgeous short brunette, an overly gelled teenage boy, and a giant-like guy that could've been a football player. But before I could voice my confusion we all heard a honk and turned toward the noise, Kurt and Mercedes nearly dropping the gas container. All of us watched as a school bus pulled around from the side of the school with Rachel at the wheel.

The bus pulled to a shaky stop right next to the curb and Blaine and Karofsky rushed out, fist pumping the air and cheering. I saw Rachel, who had been previously tense and had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, let out a breath and relax against the seat with a sigh.

"Nice work guys," Mike called over to them.

Rachel finally made it out of the bus and said, "I'm never driving that huge thing again. It is too terrifying for a petite and delicate person like me to drive." We all laughed as Blaine gave her an encouraging side hug.

"Ok you guys get the bus packed up," Mike gestured to the three of them already next to the bus, "And we'll get the car set up," he gestured to all of us already near him, "Now, who wants to drive?"

I put the broomsticks and duct tape on the ground, walked over to Mike and snatched the keys from him, "It was my idea so I got this," I said as I opened the door and hopped in the drivers seat. Mercedes and Kurt put down the gas container on the curb and closed the fuel tank.

"Since it's your idea you get to take care of the final step and being the last one on the bus and besides, do you even know how to drive a car?" Mike asked.

"Fine and I'm seventeen of course I do," I huffed. Trying to remember all the TV shows I've ever watched about driving and trying to remember how Puck and I worked the golf cart that one time that we stole it and took it for a joyride, I put the key in the ignition and turned. All the lights came on but the engine didn't. I turned it again, still no engine.

"Um, you have to push the key in and then turn."

"I knew that," I mumbled.

"Right," Santana rolled her eyes, "How many times have you successfully driven a car?"

"Um once a couple years ago. But it's like riding a bike right? You never forget!" I smiled hopefully.

"Do you even know how to ride a bike?" Tine broke in.

"Um well not exactly..." I trailed off.

"Have you lived in a cave your whole life?" Kurt questioned.

"Kinda." Everyone gave me a weird look save for Santana who told them to 'Give the girl some space to work.' I sighed and turned back in my seat, pushing in the key and then turning it. I smiled as the car roared to life and everyone quickly jumped away like it was going to explode.

I laughed, "Guys lighten up." I put my foot on the gas and nothing happened, "Parking brake, dipshit," Santana smiled, "Oh and it's in park to, switch gears." "Whatever," I mumbled as I did what she said. I reapplied my foot to the gas pedal and it jerked forward and then stopped immediately as I slammed the break pedal in fear. It sent me streaming against the seatbelt and I knew a bruise would form but it would be gone soon.

"Calm down there speed racer," Kurt called from a safe distance away. I smiled and slowly lowered my foot back down. I slowly and carefully pulled the car forward out of the parking lot, taking a lot longer than most of them would probably like with our time limit. As soon as I started up the car, we all knew the undead would be coming soon, attracted by the noise of the car. I managed to get the car out to the road, facing the way we wanted, without killing anyone. Though I doubt I could kill anyone going five miles per hour, a fact that Santana kept reminding me as she walked beside the car.

I parked the car and hopped out. I did a little happy dance and fist pumped the air while everyone from the parking lot looked at me and laughed. Santana rolled her eyes and reopened the car door.

"Guys, come on. We got work to do!" She shouted over to them. They grabbed the three battery powered stereos, the textbooks, brooms, and duct tape and rushed over.

"Ok textbooks, leave them in the front seat."

"Two stereos in the back. One in the front."

"I don't think you need to buckle them in."

"Make sure the steering wheel is straight, and will stay that way."

We got to work putting the Linkin Park CDs in the stereos and the car stereo and turning them all up and taping the broken broomsticks to the steering wheel and the dash, while Rachel, Karofsky, and Blaine started getting the bus packed, after terrifyingly watching my driving attempt.

Once everything was set up in the car except the textbooks, Dave pulled the bus out of the parking lot and faced it in the direction out of this hellhole and to New York. Everyone left the area around the car except for me, I watched as they all boarded the bus and rolled down the windows to watch me. The car was still running but the gear, being in park, kept it safely still. I opened the back doors and turned on the stereos and then jump back while covering my ears as Linkin Park thudded through my skull. I quickly shut the door then went to the front and turned on those two stereos.

The noise at this point was deafening and I couldn't even cover my ears because I had a job to finish. The music was so loud I didn't even notice the sound of the gang on the bus screaming at me. I just turned around and saw their mouths moving and gave them two thumbs up.

I turned back around and reached over the pile of textbooks on the driver's seat again to change the gear. The car started slowly inching foreword and I finally looked ahead out the car's front window and saw what everyone on the bus must've been yelling about, three undead about twenty feet away, hobbling toward the car.

I quickly ducked out of the car and grabbed my crossbow off my back, loading a bolt in record time. I fired it at the closest undead and he fell to the ground with a thud, a pole jutting out of his forehead. I reloaded and aimed for the second on and she fell a second later with a bolt in her shoulder. "Shit," I cursed under my breath, this music was messing with my head. She crouched back up and I reloaded and sent another bolt right between her eyes this time, before she could even fully stand up. I reload for the third time and without even thinking about it, send a bolt right through the third undead's head.

I rushed toward the still bodies and pulled my bolts out of them and then looked up. Which was a big mistake. What I saw terrified me to my very core. Apparently there were a lot more undead in that grocery store than I realized and I might not even being looking at all of them but let's just say, the three undead I just killed, had friends, lots of friends, friends that were moving toward me and my new friends.

I put the bolts back in their quiver and sprinted back to the car that was a little further from where I had last left it. With my crossbow securely on my back I looked in the car and gingerly propped the textbooks on the gas pedal. I shouldn't even have tried to do it carefully because as soon as the books touched the pedal, the car leaped to life and surged forward. The broomsticks and duct tape seem to hold up in keeping it straight but I didn't wait around to find out for long.

I spun around on my heels, away from the undead and the uncontrollable, loud, speeding car that was racing toward them. I ran to the bus to get in and, thankfully, Karofsky had already started it and we sped off as soon as my feet touched the first step. I held onto the railing as Dave sped the bus down the street, away from the school, away from the undead, and away from Lima.


	4. Chapter 3: NYC or Bust: Part 1

**Hello again!**

**I am soo soo sorry that it's taken me this long to update. School has started and I've had to adjust but it's all good now and these next couple of days should make up for all the time I've missed. Oh and there's some Faberry in this chapter and a lot more in the next chapter ;D**

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short and less action-y but the next chapter should help with that!**

**All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Glee…**

**Chapter 3: NYC or Bust: Part 1**

My eyes cracked open as the light finally hit me. I blinked away the sleep and the haze as whatever I was dreaming about left my mind. I sat up and raised my hand to my pounding head that had been bouncing back and forth against the bus window while I slept. I noticed a weight in my lap and looked down, Rachel's head was in my lap with her feet overlapping into the seat across the aisle from us. She was sound asleep, just like most of the bus I realized.

_She's kinda cute when she's asleep._ I smiled to myself and felt a stirring in my stomach as I brushed a strand of her hair out of her face that had fallen across her nose. _Wait. What? What am I thinking?_ I pulled my hand away and tried to readjust so I wouldn't be touching her and feeling these things and was it hot in here or was it just my face heating up?

All my shifting caused Rachel to stir and roll her body over so that her face was buried in my stomach. _Now it really is hot in here._ The heat from my stomach spread to the rest on my body while she snuggled her face further into my abdomen. I yelped at the sudden feeling and bolted up causing Rachel to shriek as she fell into the floor. Our little commotion caused the people around us to stand as if shocked and the driver, who I identified as Mike, to slam on the breaks and caused everyone that hadn't been alerted by me or Rachel to be through into the floor of the bus.

"What the hell?" Santana shouted as Brittany helped her off the floor.

"Why'd we stop?" Blaine asked as Mike stood up to look back at everyone else on the bus. I heard grumbles and complains as everyone helped everyone else off the floor. Rachel rustled at my feet and I grabbed her hands and pulled her up, trying to convey my apology with my eyes.

She brushed herself off and then turned to me, "What was that?"

"I. Uh. Sorry guys I just had a bad dream and screamed," I looked down in embarrassment. _Great just great._

"If Lord Tubbington were here he would help with your scary dreams," Brittany said but then fell silent as sadness took over her face. Santana wrapped her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek as they sat down again.

"Could you please keep your yelling to your dream and yourself? Some of us just got to sleep after driving for hours," Karofsky mumbled as he curled up back in his seat. Kurt and Blaine mumbled their agreements as they returned to their seat. "Some of us need our beauty sleep," Mercedes grunted from her already laying down position.

"Well at least no one fell on you," Finn mumbled from his laying down position on the floor in the aisle.

"Shut it Frankenteen, you are just mad that you are too tall to lay in a seat like a normal human being."

"Whatever Satan," he retaliated weakly.

Mike sighed, "Guys just go back to sleep." He nodded at Tina who sat back down again as Mike retook the driver's seat.

I turned to Rachel, "I'm sorry about that it was just I-"

"Save it. It's ok. Whatever you were dreaming about must have scared you a great deal or you wouldn't have cried out like that. I understand that you might need your space so I'll move over there."

"Rachel wait!" But it was no use, she had stepped over Finn and settled down in the seat across the aisle. I sighed as Mike started the bus forward again and dropped back in the seat. After a few minutes of tossing and turning and readjusting myself to try to get comfortable but with no avail I decided to go talk to the only person who actually seemed to be awake, Mike.

I shuffled to the front quietly, trying not to disturb anyone and maneuvering around Finn until I finally made it to the front and looked back. Everyone, even Finn seemed to be sound asleep, the only real noise being the bags and all the weapons loaded up in the back seats occasionally crashing together.

"Wow. Everyone seems to have passed out quickly," I remarked.

Mike laughed, "Yeah it's been a long lifetime crammed into a couple of months and everyone loves it when they can get a few hours of actual sleep."

I nodded, "We should probably stop soon and find a place to set up camp for the night." I looked out the window and noted that the sun had set low in the sky before continuing, "Where are we anyways?"

"Pennsylvania, where exactly I have no idea. My navigator fell asleep," He gestured behind him to Tina curled up with a large map.

"Ah," I hummed.

"All I know is that we are going the right way, slowly going." I nodded and look down at the street as Mike swerved the bus slowly to avoid a trashed car that had been abandoned on the street. "Yeah. When all this happened most people just left their cars on the street and all their other crap and since there's no real system to clean anything up it just collects. So people like us have to spend all our time dodging it," He sighed, "I wish things were different, back to the way they were."

"Don't we all." I mumbled and looked down, noticing a large control panel. I reached down about to press a button when a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I turned my head to make eye contact with Tina who continued, "A. You wouldn't find any music just static that would B. Wake everyone up again and I doubt you wanna wake them up again for no reason," she finished with a smile.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," I said sheepishly and she dropped my arm.

"It's ok," Tina said with a smile. She sidestepped me and turned to Mike, pecked him on the cheek and asked, "Shouldn't we be stopping soon?"

"Exactly!" I nearly shouted but when I got a scolding look from the Asian couple, I repeated it quieter.

Mike laughed and said, "Geez everyone wants to get off this thing I got it. Tina, grab the map and find us a place. Quinn, wake everyone up; you seem to be good at that," He laughed, "And make sure everyone eats. We should leave the food here so we don't attract even more attention to ourselves out there." Tina and I nodded; she reached back and retrieved the map then turned around to try to figure out where we were with Mike.

I turned around took a deep breath in and shouted out, "FOOD!" There were murmurs and bangs as people shifted awake again and groans of compliments like 'Blondie did it again.'

"Guys come on," I urged, "We need to eat so we can find a place to camp for the night."

"Did she just say camp?"

"For the night?"

"Never mind that, did she just say eat?"

"Yeah as in food?"

"I'm on it," Finn rolled his eyes, hopped up from his place on the floor and ran to the back to get the food bag out.

"Finally, Quinn wake us up for something important," Karofsky mumbled. This time when I walked back to my seat I got smiles of thanks or just indifferent glances in my direction, no glares. So I happily plopped back in my seat as Finn began passing out the food from the bag.

"Heads up," Finn shouts as he threw a can of beans at me. I caught it easily and then caught the spoon he threw right after that. "I'll go get you a can opener," He said with a wink and then lumbered off. I rolled my eyes and without even thinking, dug my nails into the top of the can and twisted the top off like I was opening a bottle of soda. Placing the lid on the seat beside me, I dug into the beans, finally realizing how hungry I was. Finn returned quickly, holding a can opener, and giving me a confused look.

I was shocked and started stammering, "Um. I. Well you see I-"

"I gave her the can opener I used," Kurt spoke up.

"Oh ok. Thanks bro," Finn nodded at him, winked lopsidedly at me, and then left. I turned back to Kurt in the seat in front of me and opened my mouth to thank him.

He stopped me by waving his hand and said, "It's nothing, don't mention it and I don't have any desire to know how you actually opened that can without the help of a can opener so having fun eating," And with that he smiled at me and turned back around in his seat to eat.

I sat there in shock about how I could've managed to be so stupidly obvious until Rachel spoke up from across the aisle and said, "Don't mind him, that's just Kurt being Kurt."

I smiled at her in return and replied, "Can I sit next to you again?"

"Of course," She slid over so that I could slip into the spot next to her. "Be careful, you'll get in trouble with the bus driver for switching seats," She winked. _Wait what? Mike would be mad?_ Apparently the confused look on my face must've thrown her off because she quickly backtracked and said, "You know, because we aren't allowed to change seats on the bus normally. Well if things were normal," She paused but I still probably looked as confused as I felt so she kept on, "During school time with an actual bus driver."

_Oh!_ I was caught up then. "Oh right, right of course. School time at a regular school on a regular bus."

She looked at me questioningly, "You're really strange, you know?" I just smiled and shook my head. _Oh you have no idea_. We turned back to our cans of food and finished eating. The rest of the bus was pretty silent except for the sounds of people stuffing their starving faces.

The bus suddenly slowed down before it stopped completely. Mike stood up and turned around to address everyone, "Ok Tina and I located these woods that appear to be away from any major living areas or people might've lived there. So eat up and we'll set up our camp after that to get some much needed sleep." Everyone smiling quickly finished their meals and got ready to go back out into the frightening world.


	5. Chapter 4: NYC or Bust: Part 2

**Like I promised, THE NEXT CHAPTER and it's longer! **

**The song used is 'Lights' be Ellie Goulding and I guess it's kinda a foreshadowing for the next chapter, which will probably be posted tomorrow because I like you guys. But try not to be mad at me at the end of this chapter… ****please**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 4: NYC or Bust: Part 2**

The sun was turning the sky orange as it attempted to stay up by the time we had found a spot far enough away from the bus to not link us to it but close enough to be able to get to it if needed. Everyone set up their sleeping bags around the clearing in the trees and since I didn't have one I just chose to wander aimlessly around everyone setting up.

Finn looked up at me and gave me a lopsided grin that I guess some people would find appealing, "Hey you could always bunk with me instead of just sleeping on the ground or something."

"Technically all of us are laying on the ground no matter what so it doesn't really matter," I shrugged.

He seemed to think for a moment then replied, "But it might get cold and another person could always keep you warm," He winked then continued, "Or I could always protect you."

Rachel seemed annoyed and rolled her eyes at his blunt flirting while she came up to stand next to me, "Finn cut it out. I'm sure Quinn is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Right Quinn?" She turned and looked at me and that feeling returned. _Get yourself together stomach!_ It felt like a carnival going on down there, but a good carnival, without any criminals or disgusting port-a-potty's, not that I had ever been to one to accurately know. "Yeah, I know how to take care of myself," I confirmed Rachel's statement, which brought a smile to her face as we both turned back to Finn.

"Well if you ever get lonely I'm right here," he ended with a dopey grin. I smirked and rolled my eyes, his obnoxious flirting reminded me of all the times Puck had tried to hit on me. Just the reminder of Puck took away my half smile and made my face fall. I had no idea what had happened to Puck and Sam, my two best friends. I should've stayed and helped them. Rachel seemed to notice my change in demeanor and blamed it on Finn as she shooed him away and walked me over to her sleeping bag where we both sat down.

"Sorry about him, he's just being his usual self," Rachel rolled her eyes, "An obnoxious ex-boyfriend." That seemed to wake me out of my trance as I tried to imagine a giant like him with someone as small and graceful as Rachel.

"You two? Together?" I asked flabbergasted.

She laughed and nodded, "Yes it was weird, which is why I ended it a long time ago." We heard Kurt mumble something about 'a T-Rex eating a Jew', which caused Rachel to giggle and me to give her a questioning look that she shrugged off. "Yes we broke up and now he's being his usual self, going after every single pretty girl."

"Well I'm happy to see that even though all of this happened," I spread my arms wide for emphasis, "That people can still be people and-" I stopped as realization hit me, "Wait. You think I'm pretty?" My cheeks got red as soon as the last words left my lips and I looked down. Rachel laughed again, a beautiful laugh that I wouldn't mind hearing again. _Wait. What? No. No. No thoughts like that now or ever. Focus._

"Of course I do, you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. Don't you think you're pretty?" I guess I never really looked at myself like that or considered myself pretty up to the standards of someone like Rachel who still managed to be breathtaking during an undead outbreak. I guess living isolated from society caused me to never really compare myself like that.

I nodded at Rachel, "Well I guess, but not as pretty as you," I smiled while Rachel blushed.

"So what's your story?" She questioned.

"My... My story?" I stammered, my thoughts already racing to try to come up with a convincing lie.

"Yes silly, everyone has a story," she nudged me to continue.

"Well. I grew up in a large family, I had a lot of siblings but a lot didn't live past childhood," I paused and Rachel gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry." She placed her hand over my hand and my stomach instantly felt like an acrobat.

I smiled at the warmth her hand caused me, without knowing why and replied, "It's ok, and it was a long time ago. But I'll always have Sam and Puck. Well at least I did, before all this living dead stuff started happening. Now I don't know where they are." She gave my hand a light squeeze as I finished but some part of me still felt guilty lying to her and guilty for leaving them the way I did.

"Do you think they're still out there?"

_Yes. Somewhere._ "I don't know, probably not. You know how it is now." She nodded her understanding. "Your turn," I said poking her in the side. She squealed and flinched away and I was sad that our hands were no longer together but I shook that feeling off.

"My turn what?" She tried to contain her smile.

"Your turn for your story," I smiled playfully and I poked her side again causing her to let out a burst of giggles.

"Ok! Ok!" She gasped while trying to calm her breathing. She calmed down and smiled, "I was the total opposite of you, I was an only child and my dads and I had an amazing life, I had dreams of Broadway and college and New York and now I just don't know." She looked up at me, her deep brown eyes full of sorrow so I did the only thing I could think of, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly and she wrapped her arms around me instantly.

"So Broadway huh? Does that mean you can sing?" I joked.

Rachel laughed and shook both our bodies then she pulled away with a smile, "I like to think that I can, I like to think that all of us can. We were all in our school's glee club well except for Dave."

"So then you guys should sing something."

"Is new girl coming up with ideas again?" Blaine whined.

"Yes and new girl's last idea was pretty good so shut it and listen to her and the hobbit."

"Thanks San," I smile and she shrugged.

"Come on guys it would be fun," Rachel pleaded.

Kurt agreed, "Yeah, just like old times."

"And Sanny even brought her guitar!" Brittany clapped.

"I don't know guys..." Santana trailed off, "With the whole undead business…"

"Come on! Please!" Everyone seemed to beg simultaneously.

"Ugh fine!" Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Brittany's hand to lead her back to the bus to get her guitar.

"Victory!" Tina and Rachel cheered while the rest of us laughed. Then Karofsky and Mike returned from collecting usable firewood and set to work making a fire in the center of the clearing.

"This is going to be so much fun," Rachel said with a megawatt smile on her face.

"What do you think we're gonna sing?" Kurt nearly squealed.

"Guys calm down, let's see what Santana can actually play first," Tina reasoned.

"San can play everything!"

"Not quite Britt-Britt," the Latina shrugged as the couple entered the camp again. They sat down as Santana was bombarded by everyone's selection of the song they wanted. The noise got so loud and all combined, that it didn't even sound like English.

"Guys! Calm down! I'll play something you'll know."

Mike and Karofsky finally realized what was going on and sat down with everyone else around the small, but glowing fire they had started. The fire was the only real source of light since the sun had dipped below the horizon.

Santana started strumming the chords and sang the first words of the song out.

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

Everyone seemed to catch on and they all joined in for the next lines.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone_

_Home_

Rachel took over singing the next couples lines and she sounded breathtakingly amazing.

_Noises, I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_

_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_

_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

Everyone joined in again and I had to admit that they did sound good together; even Karofsky was trying to sing.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Yeah, hee_

They all alternated singing the next repeated words of lights, and flowed together for the rest of the song.

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

I smiled as the final notes rang out and everyone's spirits seemed to be lifted. I didn't recognize the song, but I had doubted that I would. One of the few things I had limited knowledge on was music; apparently it wasn't important for us at the facility to know.

"Wow guys that was really cool," I smiled.

"Yeah and now that that's done, let's move on to more pressing matters," Finn paused, "Ghost stories!"

"We live in a ghost story, actual ghost stories shouldn't scare us," Rachel shrugged. But everyone else agreed to it and five minutes into Finn's story, Rachel was gripping my arm, not that I was complaining. The 'not so scary' scary story was finished within a few minutes and Rachel released my arm and relaxed.

"Well now," Mike stood up and clapped his hands, "We should all get some sleep. Who wants first watch?" I raised my hand quickly because for some reason I wasn't tired at all.

"Ok, Quinn has first watch. Wake me up in an hour or two, ok?" I nodded. Everyone else settled down as I stood up and moved to the outside of the circle and pulled out my already loaded crossbow to prepare. I trained my ears outward once everyone's breathing had evened out except for one. I listened to the sound of the wind rustling the leaves on the trees and watched as a squirrel buried into a tree for sleep because even though the only light was the flickering fire, I could still see perfectly.

I circled around absentmindedly as I let my senses blur my sense of reality and take over my body completely. I only did this when I really had to focus. My mind seemed to drift everywhere all at once and I seemed to visual everything. It all looked clearer, smells where sharper, my ears more sensitive to sounds, like the sounds of feet trying to be quiet as they crept through the camp toward my moving form. I could identify who it was by the way she placed her feet on the ground but when she muttered 'Shit' under her breath after stepping on a stick I smiled, pulled out of the reality I was in, and turned around.

"You should probably get some sleep Santana."

"Whatever Blondie, I just thought you might need some help is all. Can't just trust one person watching out for these people."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around while she moved to stand next to me. We were silent as we both patrolled the camp in opposite directions. Time seemed to drag on as I let my senses take over again and before I knew it two hours had passed according to the height of the moon in the sky. I moved over to Santana who seemed to be asleep on her feet and shook her shoulder.

"Hey. Go lay down." She mumbled something that sounded like an answer and then trudged back to her shared sleeping place with Brittany. I maneuvered over to Mike and nudged him awake. He hopped up quickly and took my place around the outer edge of the circle without disturbing Tina.

I looked around the trees on the outer edge of the clearing and spotted one that seemed comfortable enough. I moved over to it and climbed up to the lowest branch that was still ten feet off the ground. I laid back against the trunk with a sigh relishing in the familiar feeling. I had always been sleeping in trees because they were always the safest place while I was out, seeing as the undead hadn't learned how to climb trees yet. My eyes closed slowly as I stroked my marking on my wrist and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to everyone moving around below me, they were packing up and scattering the fire pit to try to get rid of the evidence that we were ever here. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and then jumped off my branch. I braced my knees for the landing. My feet hit the ground and I rolled forward to take the shock of the impact away. I bounced back up and moved over to help Rachel roll up her sleeping bag.

She smiled at me and thanked me while we bent down at opposite ends. I held my end down as she started rolling and that's when I heard it.

Footsteps in the woods.

I bolted up and did a head count, everyone was in the circle. _That means... Oh crap._ The footsteps were getting closer as the many someone's, or something's, trotted clumsily through the trees toward us. The first undead burst into the clearing and then everyone was alerted and stood up, bracing for attack.

I spun around, back to back with Rachel, ready to face the undead surrounding our little camp. I pulled out my machetes and Rachel took out her daggers while everyone else took out their weapons. It all happened so fast. I reacted on instinct as the first undead reached me, I lunged forward, ducking slightly over his arms and sliced his chest. He staggered but remained upright so I quickly went back in and decapitated him.

I heard the scuffle of the others fighting their fights as I faced the next undead. She had already seemed to be injured as she limped forward toward me, I smiled and advanced on her. Her arms went out but I reacted by slamming the hilts of my machetes down on her wrists. I heard the bones crack and a moan of pain from the undead as I wasted no time in slicing my blades through her neck in her confusion.

I looked back at the others and smiled, Blaine, Mike, and Tina had two undead cornered while Kurt, Karofsky, and Santana took down another three and Brittany and Finn took down another. I looked around for Mercedes and Rachel but I couldn't find them. She was right next to me, _How could I lose her that easily?_ The others cheered as they quickly took down the last of the undead. But still something felt uneasy. _Where are Rachel and Mercedes?_

That's when we all heard it. A piercing scream cut through the air. _Rachel_.

I took off through the woods, my feet pounding the ground. I ducked and dodged the braches hanging down, jumped over tree roots, relying on my ears to guide me. I noticed a light in the trees and I burst into a smaller clearing than the one we had slept in. Mercedes had been knocked unconscious and was laying right in front of where I stood but on the far side of the clearing was Rachel, surrounded by two undead, her daggers apparently lost to the forest as she screamed. One of them lunged for her and I lurched forward. His teeth sunk into her neck a second before my machete sliced through his.

Rachel cried out in pain as she collapsed to the ground. I dropped my weapons, my hands already glowing; the only thought in my head was of saving Rachel. I placed my hands on her neck and I felt her skin pull back together under my palm and the undead infection, the black goo, seep out of her veins. My eyes met hers as I saw the fear, shock, and something else pass through her eyes all at once. I tried to ignore the pull in my stomach I seemed to always get around her and just focused my energy on willing her neck to heal. Once the wound was all healed, I dropped my hands but they still continued to glow no matter how much I wanted them to stop.

"Quinn! Look out!" Rachel shouted out in fear, pointing over my shoulder. It was then that I remembered the one other undead that had been around Rachel.

_No. No! NO!_ I spun around and put my hands out, as if to shield Rachel and I. And that's when I felt it. My world started spinning. My mind and body felt weak. _No. No. No. Not here. Not now._ My hands heated up to a point when I thought they were on fire. The undead seemed to be confused and just stared at me as my hands lit up like the sun and I strained to stay aware and conscious. I heard Rachel gasp as the heat from my hands was released out, toward the undead, blowing his head clean off. I collapsed in exhaustion, my body spent, my hands finally extinguished.

The last thing I saw was Rachel hovering over me as I heard the others finally enter the clearing and then everything went black.


End file.
